FIG. 1 shows a vertical sectional view for illustrating a conventional ceramic packaging process. Conventionally, a groove is formed in a ceramic body 100 and an adhesive 102 is coated on a bottom of the groove, such that a chip 106 is adhered to the groove. A gold wire 104 serves connecting the chip 106 and the ceramic body 100 in a wire bonding, wherein the gold wire 104 is connected to a Cu pattern. Then the resultant construct is encapsulated by an epoxy molding compound 108 in order to protect the gold wire 104 connecting the chip 106 to the ceramic body 100 against external environment. Thereafter, solder balls are attached to a chip bond pad (not shown) and a package assembly is completed.
However, in order to attach solder balls to the chip bond pad, the conventional packaging method involves too complicated assembly processes such as a flux printing, a solder ball attachment, an IR (infrared) reflow, a flux cleaning and the like. Further, the conventional packaging method requires high manufacturing cost. Moreover, the usage of the epoxy molding compound causes an environmental pollution by wastes thereof.